Midori no Rakuen
by Hotaru Muraki
Summary: Well, a sequel's a sequel's a sequel. Even if it takes the author....some time sweatdrops to upload a new chapter. Yes, Shidou and Co. went off to a hot springs resort... Guess who didn't! VBG
1. The New Beginning Of An Old, Old Story

Hotaru: ...I was _so_ glad to have finished 'For Once, Then, Something'. Honestly, I don't know what drove me to do _this_.

Cain: ((clearly amused)) Really...

Hotaru: ...Erm... ((sweatdrops)) Yes. Because I have some difficulties writing lemon.

Cain: All the more reason to practice. ((practically purring))

Hotaru: But—

Cain: And since you don't own any of this, you will be sued for copyright infringement...if you don't do this right. ((smiles))

Hotaru: ((grumbling)) You just want to—

Cain: Yes? ((menacing aura))

Hotaru: ((eeps)) Nothing!

Cain: Then begin already! I want to meet my darling Shidou again.

Shidou: ((whimpers))

Hotaru: ((whimpers))

Both: Someone...HELP!!!!

Hotaru: Any R&R will help the story as well as me getting on with it. CC is appreciated. (And no, I don't know how to correct that weird spacing...yet.) Flames will be used to light that fire-place with an icebear-rug in front of it in Cain's mansion.

Cain: ((starts imagining...things))

Shidou: Noooooo.........!!!!!!!!!!!

-

-

**Midori no Rakuen**

by Hotaru Muraki

_-_

_Chapter 1: The New Beginning Of An Old, Old Story..._

-

"No."

"Aww... Come on, Shidou..." Guni wheedled for the umpteenth time this evening. The little green urban fairy was nothing if not persistent, especially when she wanted something. But something as...outrageous as that...

"No!" I interrupted her. It was better to at least _try_ to stop her _before_ she could launch into yet another tirade. As I knew only too well, once she got started she was about as easily stoppable as an avalanche. "Guni, what part of 'No!' don't you understand!?"

"But Shidou-san, Guni is right," Rihou chimed in.

I all but buried my head in my hands. Not you, too!

"You have taken up so many cases these last few weeks... Really, you _need_ to take a little time off." The brunette sounded really worried. "You're starting to look awfully pale..." And, judging from the way she was wringing her hands, she was either trying to twist off her fingers at their base or unconsciously conveying her anxiety concerning my state of health – or lack thereof. "Shidou-san, the way you've been burying yourself in your work—"

"—it's really not healthy, you know," the third of the females ganging up on me said. "I know there have been some tough cases lately. And don't think that I don't appreciate your help – because I do! – but," Yayoi sat on my desk, leaning forward. Today she wore a black, lacy silk-bra stitched with some tiny, white-pinkish flowers. "...even a man such as you, sturdy and tough almost to the point of being a tight-ass needs a vacation every now and then."

For some reason, her last remark made me fight hard to keep from blushing. Damn! What was wrong with me!?

"After all, we can't have you getting paler, ne?" Yayoi winked, then suddenly turned serious. "Shidou, you should really try to relax from time to time instead of driving yourself

so hard. If you continue like this, you'll break down sooner rather than later. We—"A sweep of her hand included Riho and Guni. "—don't want that to happen. And that's why the three of us decided that you should take a vacation. You are to accompany us to that hot springs resort we spoke of."

Why didn't those three ever listen to me? Or...didn't they take me seriously? "I appreciate your concern – however misdirected it might be. Although you don't seem to believe me, I really _meant_ what I said. My 'No' is still valid!" I crossed my arms. There, that should take care of this idiocy.

Or so I thought.

Three pairs of eyes were fixed on me, their owners seeming quite determined. I nearly groaned aloud. Why wasn't there ever a Nightbreed around when you needed one? Sighing, I settled back into the chair I could not remember having risen from. Those three would make me sit through this...business, wouldn't they.

"Shidou, really. Do you think we haven't noticed that you seem to be tired a lot lately?" Yayoi must be earnestly worried if she desisted from her usual flirtatious manner, foregoing our accustomed bantering like this. "Apart from the fact that the place is already booked and paid for, and that _all_ of us are going, it's mainly for _your_ benefit, Shidou."

"Oh?" I raised an eyebrow. Something was fishy here. Ever since those three had been on that weekend get-away, Guni, Riho and Yayoi seemed to want to make me go there, too. I wondered why. What was so special about some remote place like that anyway? Hm... Maybe—"Are you sure it's not just because you want to return to that location for some reason..."

The immediately following hail of protest made it difficult for me to keep a straight face but did not manage to convince me otherwise. Not quite, anyway. Maybe I was being overly suspicious but as the saying goes 'Once burned, twice shy'.

"It's for _your_ benefit, Shidou-san!!"

"Shidou, really. Are you accusing us of conspiring against you? I'm wounded..."

Well, if the shoe fits...

"Ya _need_ to relax. _Relax_, Shidou!"

NO!! I remembered only too clearly what had happened the last time I tried to truly relax. If not for my excellent composure, I certainly would be putting a tomato to shame by now. I did _not_ need a repetition of _that_! Nope. Not. At. All. No way! Never again.

)-( )-( )-( ) -(-)- ( )-( )-( )-(

Somewhere else, an unseen mouth smiled, full lips pulling back over white, even teeth. "Never say never, my darling Shidou." Moonlight flashed on unusually prominent canines. "After all, 'never' is such a long, long time..."

-

_to be continued..._

AN: Well, that's it – for now. Never thought I'd actually be writing a sequel. mutters But Someone was really...persuasive about it. Oh and in case you were wondering: the title 'midori no rakuen' means something like 'green paradise'. I wonder whether that will come true – and for whom. ((VBEG)) Poor, poor Shidou!


	2. Arrival

Cain: My, my. ((smirks)) You're really being industrious for once.

Hotaru: ((glares))

Cain: Now if only 'Nightwalker belonged to YOU, things would be quite different than what they are right now, hm?

Hotaru: ((momentarily forgetting who she's talking to)) You bet!

Cain: ((VBES))

Hotaru: ((meeps))

Shidou: Heeeeeeelllp... ((whimpers)) Somebody! Stop them!!

Someb.: Naw, Nobody will do it.

Nobody: Why should I? Do you think Anybody even reads this stuff?

Anybody: Hm? Did you call me? Sorry, I was just so busy writing a review with Everybody...

All: ((sweatdrop))

Hotaru: This is starting to get really weird...

-

-

**Midori no Rakuen**

by Hotaru Muraki

-

_Chapter 2: Arrival_

-

Me and my big mouth! Getting into an argument of near-epic proportions with one female is not advisable, so what ìs verbally going up against three very determined examples of the opposite sex? Idiocy, sheer idiocy coupled with a wish for an headache the size of China. This, however, was exactly what I had done. And look where it had gotten me! What several days of near-constant nagging (Guni) and pouting (Riho) had not accomplished, Yayoi, after having given up on desk-ambushing me, managed to accomplish with her 'last ditch persuasion'. That's what _she_ called it. _I_ called it blackmail. Or what would you call it when someone threatened to cu of your blood-supply!?

To be fair, I had to admit that I probably could have gotten out of this.....excursion if I had been _really_ determined to. If I had been ready to deal with the consequences of three thoroughly disappointed women. Sigh. Which I hadn't been. At that time, it had simply seemed to great of an effort.

...Which was the reason why I was standing here on the parking lot near the _ryokan_, a light late-afternoon breeze swirling around me. I sighed again. Somewhere, someone must be laughing at my predicament. I was _certain_ of it.

"Shidou-san, is something wrong?"

I only gave the upbeat young girl a Look. Upon seeing it, said auburn-haired girl just... giggled. Really. What was so funny about being in a situation you ultimately did not want to be in!?

"But... Shidou-san... You sounded so..so...depressed..."

"Yes, Shidou..." Yayoi seconded, a wry grin playing over her lips. "Why do you behave as if you're about to walk into some kind of trap?"

Maybe because I get the ominous feeling that I am – but am unable to do anything about it?

Fortunately was able to hold in my sarcasm as Yayoi turned to lock her red sports car, giving me rather nice view of her skirt-clad behind. ...Where _did_ she find all those form-hugging outfits anyway?

"Yeah, and why'tcha have ta be so glum about dis?"

Ah. Right. Guni had tagged along, too. Oh joy...

"You coulda just enjoy, ya know! ...instead of ruining our vacation…" The little urban fairy grumbled, glowering my way.

I glowered right back. Injustice! Just because those three had already been to this place

once before – and obviously had enjoyed their stay – did _not_ mean they had to drag _me_ into this as well! I had just opened my mouth to reply to Guni's murmured "We're worried about ya, you know..." when—

"Irrashaimase!" A petite, traditionally-clad woman had stepped onto the front-porch of the _ryokan_, bowing in our direction. "We are honoured to have you as guest in this humble establishment." She bowed again, smiling.

"Thank you, Aoki-san. It's good to be here again." Yayoi returned the smile. "I have finally managed to convince my friend here..." A smooth gesture in my direction. "...to take a break from his job. And your resort is just _perfect_ for relaxation!"

"Matsunaga-san, you are too kind." Aoki-san gave a small bow. Then her gaze fell on me. A hitherto polite smile warmed up several notches, the business-like rigidity of the slender woman becoming...softer, more...real. "It's a pleasure to have a friend of Matsunaga-san stay here." She bowed, albeit more deeply this time. "We sincerely hope you will enjoy your stay here. Anything we can do to help you with, please don't hesitate to ask." With that said, she gestured to someone behind her with one hand while simultaneously motioning us forward with the other.

After one last, measuring glance at me, Aoki-san preceded us into the _ryokan_. I couldn't but wonder. Why was she looking at me like that? What was it that this woman seemed to see when looking at me?

The mystery of whom she had been gesturing to was soon solved for almost immediately, two rather non-descript men came forward to take our luggage. I politely declined, preferring to carry my small valise myself. Not that we had all that much in the way of luggage. ......Well, at least _I_ did not. The same, however, could not be said for Yayoi and Riho. Whereas Yayoi's suitcase was...moderately large, Riho's was...big. No, make that _big_, really BIG! I pitied the man who had to log that monstrosity along. Pulling was out of the question. On a gravelled pathway, this was not something any sane man should attempt to do. And come to think of it: what was it with women and suitcases? The larger the suitcase, the smaller the bo—? I stumbled. Caught up in my admittedly inane musings, I had totally missed our reaching the _genkan_...which had caused me to nearly trip over the shoes already placed there. Fortunately, I had been spared _that_ embarrassment at least. Apart from some giggling (Riho) and a quickly-smothered chuckle (Yayoi), no comment was made.

I quickly slipped out of my shoes, putting them next to the others. Slipping into the slippers provided by our hostess, I followed the two women following Aoki-san further into the building. Guni who, for some strange reason, had opted to stay with Yayoi this time, poked her head out of the mass of black strands, smirking at me. At my annoyed glare she just stuck her tongue out, grinning mischievously. Before my hand could sat her from her lofty perch, Guni had already darted back in again, resulting in me accidentally brushing waves upon waves of.....black?!

"Shidou...?" A questioning glance was cast back. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing," I replied, at least outwardly calm. "There was just this annoying fly in your hair..."

"I heard that!" Came a muffled but clearly indignant voice from somewhere near Yayoi's neck. Yayoi herself didn't say anything. She merely smiled and resumed walking, her long, black locks a curtain of silk swishing back and forth in front of me. This was all right and well, but...

......why had I, just now, for the briefest of moments not seen black but a cascading mane of captivating gold............?

_-_

_to__ be continued..._

AN: A 'ryokan' is a traditional Japanese inn. You know, just like in all the manga and/or anime. With hot springs, outdoor baths, yukatas (light cotton-kimono) and everything else. And for those curious people out there 'irrashaimase' means about as much as 'welcome' – but in very polite Japanese. (I heard you get that greeting even when you enter a convenience store! ) Another not-so-astonishing fact about me is that _I can't write accents and dialects_. So if you see anything that might sound weird – it's just me trying to get Guni to sound like the urban fairy she's supposed to be.


	3. Something left behind

Disclaimer: Not mine. I'm not---whoever created it. Unfortunately. And I don't own the companies producing this wonderful anime either. (If I did, there'd be a continuation. Definitely!)

Notes: No, I'm not dead...yet. Neither is this fic. I absolutely WILL finish it! (Even if FFNet kills off all the divisions and stuff that I made... TT)

* * *

**-**

**Midori no Rakuen**

by Hotaru Muraki

-

_Chapter 3: Something left behind_

-

The last rays of the sun had all but disappeared beyond the horizon as he materialized in a certain detective's well-known office. After looking around briefly, Cain couldn't but wonder somewhat disdainfully why his childe, his beloved Shidou _still_ insisted on continuing this charade of his. And in such...quaint surroundings, too! One would think that at least some of his sire's style would' have rubbed of on the lilac-haired vampire by now but no! It wasn't as if Shidou couldn't afford anything better either so – why? Was he still that enamoured with these weak, pathetic humans of his? Cain snarled at that thought, his golden eyes lighting up in anger. Maybe he had been too lenient. Maybe he had been remiss in teaching Shidou his place in this world. Maybe it was time to...'re-educate' his mate...

Cain could not help but smirk at that train of thoughts. Sadly enough, their encounters had become more infrequent as of late but were still as...stimulating as always. Even after all this time, his Shidou had still retained the blushing reluctance of a virgin bride. And although the younger male adamantly refused to admit it, Shidou had enjoyed himself on each and every one of these occasions as much as Cain had.

The ancient vampire smiled fondly, caressing the mug left behind on Shidou's heavy oak-desk as if it were a piece of his mate himself. Ah yes, the good old times. . . It _had_ been some time since he had paid his reluctant little mate a visit. Maybe. . .

Cain slowly walked towards the room containing his beloved's sleeping place. He had known his childe was not present the very instant he had materialized in Shidou's office, of course, but for tonight at least, Cain had no plans to bother Shidou...much. Finding out more about where exactly his mate had gone off to, however, was another matter entirely. Smirk. And knowing Shidou as he did, the golden-haired vampire was certain he would find out more by looking at what the other had left behind.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Yes, success! Not that Cain ever had had any doubts about it but he hadn't thought it would be this easy either. Cain triumphantly held up some brochures he had found on the small table beside Shidou's coffin. He had been right after all!

After browsing through those dog-eared pamphlets, Cain concluded that they all advertised some Hot Springs Resort or other. Absent-mindedly, he wondered which of the two trollops Shidou insisted on dealing daily with had had that idea. And what it had taken to convince his little mate to tag along. Hmm. . . Shidou. . . Hot springs. . . Shidou _in_ hot springs. . . . . Rivulets of water running down a pale chest. . . The heat from the outdoor onsen flushing pale, creamy skin. . . . Cain smiled ferally. If his mate actually thought he could escape even temporarily, he was sorely mistaken! Obviously, Shidou needed a little...reminder of where he truly belonged to – and with whom.

Cain's deep, mocking laughter rebounded from the walls as the ancient vampire de-materialized, leaving the office silent and empty once more. Only a slightly displaced coffee-mug and a few dust-motes settling, dancing in the moonlight were evidence of someone having been there this night.

-

-

O W A R I

-

-x- Omake -x-

In his room, Shidou sneezed, a shiver running down his spine. Amid Yayoi's "Bless you.", Guni's taunting "Gotcha cold already, didn'tcha?" and Riho's worried enquiries, the vampire-cum-detective felt an all-too-familiar feeling of dread welling up in his chest. He nearly whimpered aloud. What devilry was his sire planning _now_. . .?


End file.
